


I love you MC

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I haven't played the deep routes/another story, Takes place at about day 9, Texting, You're still in Rika's apartment, only bits of dialogue, rarely updated, reader is MC in chatrooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshots bc I'm uncommitted to full stories(I haven't played either of the deep story routes or another story, or after-ends besides Jaehee's so they aren't in here, Ik I'm lame)





	I love you MC

**Author's Note:**

> pre-reading this it looks so rushed, but i'm not going to fix it. Sorry ;;

You heard your alarm on your phone going off, yawning and rubbing your tired eyes from lack of sleep these past several days, You manage to get out of bed and change into a green dress. It goes to just below your knees and flows nicely when you move, you pull your favorite cold snack out of the fridge and munch on it while checking your phone for missed calls or messages. Seeing that Yoosung had tried to call you at 6 you quickly tap on the recall button and thankfully, It doesn't go to voicemail.

"Hello!" You hear a sweet voice chirp from the device.

You quickly tap in 'Sorry I missed your call earlier' to the text-to-speech box. You hear the artificial voice emit.

" Oh! It's fine, I'm sure you were sleeping.. Hey, I have to go to class in a couple minutes but I promise to call you later! Okay?".

Battling on rather tell him to just stay with you and skip class or to tell him it's okay, you decide on the latter.

'Go ahead! I'll be waiting'

"I'll see you later MC!" A ding comes from the phone and you let it down from your ear, looking at your recent calls, you go back and see if anyone else is in the chatroom. Sitting down now, you touch on the chatroom circle. Oh, Jumin and 707 are here.

========  
-MC has entered the chatroom-

Jumin: that was reckless, I could have you put in jail.

707: I just wanted to see her again...

707: meanie

707: stupid-head

707: Mr. 'I can keep my good friend Seven from seeing my cat because i'm a jerkface' Han

MC: Am I interrupting something?

Jumin: only 707 being childish

Jumin: he tried infiltrating my home..

Jumin: he tried..

Jumin: ..touching Elizabeth the 3rd..

MC: I think you keeping her from him is only making him further want Elly

-Zen has entered the chatroom-

MC: Lovely Zen!

Zen: thank you very much, my lady, your words have made my allergies fade

Zen: speaking of allergies

Zen: I'm here

Zen: so stop talking about cats

Zen: -.-

Jumin: why don't you just leave?

707: OOOOOH

707: Jumin is throwing fire left and right

Jumin: what?

Zen: it's a euphemism

MC: yeah you wouldn't understand

Jumin: oh my

Jumin: Assistant Kang is calling me

Jumin: I should be leaving

707: ciao~

-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-

Zen: I better get going too

Zen: I have practice

Zen: I'll send you some pictures later my lady

707: oh my oh my

707: work work

707: I got some to do

707: my boss is gonna kill me otherwise ;;

707: see ya MC

MC: Bye 707

-707 has left the chatroom-

-Zen has left the chatroom-

-Yoosung* has joined the chatroom-

Yoosung*: Hey!

MC: how was class

Yoosung*: It was good

Yoosung*: we had a pop quiz

Yoosung*: I felt like I was in highschool again

Yoosung*: racking my brain for answers and remembering I hadn't gotten that far when studying -.-;;

Yoosung*: What was highschool like for you

Yoosung*: did you get good grades?

MC: They were pretty good, passing grades at least

Yoosung*: then you probably we're doing better than me ;;

Yoosung*: ugh, I feel like I'm letting you down

Yoosung*: I'm supposed to be the smart college student with a talent/obsession for gaming

Yoosung*: but now I feel like a failure 

Yoosung*: I'm sorry for making everything so sad right now

Yoosung*: I just.. 

MC: don't say that, you're not a failure, and it's okay to be sad, it doesn't make you weak Yoosung.

Yoosung*: ..

Yoosung*: Thank you MC

Yoosung*: I wish I could hug you right now

MC: when we finally meet, I promise I'll give you a nice warm hug

Yoosung*: How are you so optimistic?

Yoosung*: not that it's bad

Yoosung*: it's actually pretty cute

Yoosung*: I DIDN"T MEAN TO TYPE THAT

Yoosung*: I MEAN NOT THAT IT'S NOT TRUE

Yoosung*: I WAS JUST SCARED THAT YOU WOULD REJECT ME 

Yoosung*: I'M JUST MAKING THINGS WORSE

Yoosung*: SORRY

MC: Yoosung wait!

-Yoosung* has left the chatroom-

MC: ... 

MC: You're cute too


End file.
